A Kind, Caring, Mild Girl
by 40sgurl
Summary: Alice knew that she was meant for greater things then this meek existence. She knew that she could find a man that would allow her to be who she wanted to be; a man who was just as crazy as herself…..


Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland, that is thanks to the genius of Tim Burton. And oh yeah, enjoy ;)

A Kind, Caring, Mild Girl

Alice was supposed to be the kind, caring, mild girl that stood in the background; the girl that only spoke when spoken to. Alice knew that she was meant for greater things then this meek existence. She knew that she could find a man that would allow her to be who she wanted to be; a man who was just as crazy as herself…..

Alice's trip to Underland had changed her in many ways. It had opened her mind to the possibility of a fun, outgoing lifestyle. One where she could do what she liked, with whomever she liked. Realizing this, she had left her frigid, boring life behind and had come to stay in Underland permanently. The White Queen had rejoiced in the idea of her champion staying with them and summoned her entire court to welcome Alice.

"Our champion has returned!" the White Queen announced as Alice strode into the Queen's majestic court. Alice curtsied low, embarrassed by the grand gesture and the eruption of applause that proceeded her name.

"My dear Queen, it is an honor to be in your presence once again" Alice spoke as she straightened herself.

"I have heard that you wish to stay with us in Underland. Is that correct?"

"Yes, my gracious Queen, if it so pleases you."

"Then it is settled. You shall stay in Underland. You may even be my royal advisor if you would like. I have missed your strong, level headed mind Alice and need someone like you by my side."

Alice was enthralled by this news. She had merely wished to be allowed to stay, but being offered the position of Royal Advisor? It was as if everyone was falling perfectly into place.

"I would want nothing more your majesty" Alice said with a smile so big her cheeks ached.

And then, Alice's cheeks ached for a far different reason. For there, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of fire red hair. If she were not so polite and not in a Queen's court…. Oh, who was she kidding? She was in Underland! The world where everyone was mad and did mad things!

"Hatter!" Alice screamed as she flung herself into the arms of the madman.

"Alice! I thought you would never return! My, what a lovely dress" Tarrent said with stars in his eyes.

Tarrent had dreamt every day that Alice would return to Underland.

_She__'__s__returned!__My__Alice__… __I__mean,__our__Champion__has__returned!_Tarrent thought as he swung Alice around, relishing in the feeling of her finally in his arms again after so long.

Putting Alice down, Tarrent couldn't find the will to let go, not yet. The two just stayed there, smiling like the Cheshire cat himself, not able to tear their eyes away from each other.

The White Queen smiled at the joyous pair.

_She__didn__'__t__come__back__for__a__new__life_ the Queen realized, seeing the lengthy stare, _she__came__back__for__him._

"I suppose", the White Queen began, finally breaking the swooning couple out of their trance, "you will need a place to stay, will you not Alice?"

"I suppose I will my Queen. Do you have any suggestions of an accommodation?" Alice asked, untangling herself from the red headed madman.

"Well, I am more than happy to let you stay with me, seeing as you will be working in my palace. Is there anyone who would like to make a suggestion?" The White Queen signaled to her court, sweeping her eyes around the room. Her stare landed on Tarrent, hoping he would take her offer.

Tarrent, seizing the almost blatantly obvious offer, spoke up. "Well my Queen, if she would like, Alice could stay with me. I have a spare room and it would be awfully nice to have company in my drafty home." Tarrent flashed a smile in Alice's direction, hoping she would accept his offer.

"I would love to Tarrent. It will be so nice catching up after so long apart" Alice blazed an even brighter smile back at him, if it were even possible.

"Then it's settled. Our Champion shall stay at Tarrent's home and shall be my Royal Advisor" The Queen announced in a grand, booming voice.

"Huzzah!" the court cheered as the Queen looked at the pair with a knowledge of the one thing that neither of them knew; the knowledge that they loved one another.

"It was so nice of you to let me stay here Tarrent. It really means a lot to me" Alice sat down on the couch with a contented smile.

"It's not a problem my dear, anything for such a good friend" Tarrent sat down on the couch next to her, mentally slapping himself for calling her his friend. He knew that he was in love with her, he wasn't blind. He loved the way her smile lit up a room, how her eyes shone like the stars in the sky, glistening with the color of the deep, blue ocean. How he wished he had a fabric that was that color….

Alice noticed Tarrent's eyes glazing over, curious as to what he was thinking. "Tarrent, is everything alright?"

"What? Oh yes, everything is fine my Alice. Would you like a cup of tea?" He got up and sauntered to the kitchen, mentally making a note to not get distracted by her soft, porcelain skin, her gold, curly locks, how that dress hugged her curves so perfectly…. He shook his head, turning 100% of his attention to making tea.

Alice watched him stand and walk to the kitchen, hoping he was alright. She knew that she loved this man from the moment she had laid eyes on him in the castle, all of her pushed down feelings from before bursting forth in an immense wave of joy, and she would never want the man she loved in any pain.

Alice followed Tarrent into the kitchen, checking once in the hallway mirror that she look presentable.

"Are you sure you're alright Tarrent?" Alice asked.

Too focused on focusing on anything that wasn't Alice, he didn't hear her.

Alice felt bad for him, thinking that maybe the shock of her being back was too much for him to handle.

Coming up behind him, Alice put her arms around his stomach, in a caring hug.

Tarrent froze.

"Ye shouldn't be doin' that lass" Tarrent almost whispered, slipping into his brogue tongue. He loved Alice very much, but the thought of her right there, in that shapely dress, her hair cascading down her back…. His eyes began to turn gold with lust.

Tarrent whipped around and held Alice's wrists, about to kiss her with every fiber of his being. Then he saw her eyes.

Her big blue eyes; looking at his with such innocence, such… what was that? That couldn't be love. How could someone so beautiful and so utterly amazing love a madman?

He let go of her wrists, dropping his gaze to his feet.

Alice saw it. The lust in his eyes. The gold specks that gave him away. But there was something else. Something soft and warm. Could it be? No, someone as mad and as brilliant as him couldn't love a stuffy keener like her.

"Tarrent? Please look at me."

Tarrent obeyed, looking up into her eyes. Alice stepped closer to him.

"Tarrent, may I ask you something?"

Tarrent nodded, not sure if he could control his tongue with her standing so close.

The air between them grew thick. That tension building.

Alice knew that she could just simply say "Where shall I be sleeping?" and leave this whole situation behind. But she had to know if her feelings were reciprocated, and if she didn't find out now, when would she ever be able to ask him again?

"I have missed you greatly" Alice spurted out.

Alice mentally scolded herself for saying something so silly. He knew that. It wasn't even a question! Oh why couldn't she simply just say,

"I love you" Tarrent blurted out, barely above a whisper.

Yes. That. Why wouldn't she just say that?

Alice had no words. She merely closed the gap between them, finally feeing his beautifully soft lips on hers.

Tarrent wrapped his arms around her, holding her so this moment would never end.

Alice snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as their mouths devoured the other's, releasing every ounce of the pent up feelings they had been holding in for so long.

Alice licked Tarrent's lip, begging for entrance.

Tarrent was shocked that she knew such a risqué thing. He pulled back with a look of shock.

Alice saw his dumbfounded expression and laughed at his response.

"I'm sorry. You see, I am no angel. When everyone else was reading their bibles at night, I would slip romance novels into mine. I know every trick there is." Alice whispered into Tarrent's ear, biting and nibbling his lobe.

Tarrent moaned at her words, turned on immensely by her blatant remark.

He looked at her, his eyes almost pure gold, and crashed his lips against hers, begging for entrance into to her warm, hot mouth.

She happily obliged, parting her lips. They bean a battle for dominance with their tongues, neither caring who won.

"Alice, can ah pluz take ye to whe yul beh sleepin tunight" he said in his deep brogue.

Alice merely nodded, knowing that wherever she would be sleeping would be a bed, and wherever there was a bed was soon, hopefullt, going to be a naked Tarrent.

Tarrent led them to his bedroom, knowing that even if this didn't lead to anything serious, he still wanted Alice to sleep in his bed, where he knew he could have her in his arms all night.

Although he knew it was a sweet gesture, he still prayed that this would lead to something serious, as his pants were about to rip in half they were straining so much on his ever hardening member.

Alice simply smirked when she saw Tarrent's large, grand bed.

Catching him off guard, alice puched Tarrent onto it, straddling him as he fell back.

Alice began brutally attacking Tarrent's lips, desperately untying the strings that kept his pants up.

Tarrent, even more impatient than Alice, simply sat up and practically ripped Alice's dress in half to get it off of her.

"Tarrent! This was my favourite dress!" Alice scolded with a slight smile in her eyes.

"Aie lass an it wus butiful. Bu ah like it much betta on deh ground" Tarrent said with a wink, latching his mouth onto hers.

Alice moaned into the kiss, knowing that the only thing that separated then now was her undergarments and his adorable purple striped pants.

Alice slowly kissed down Tarrent's chest, making him shudder with anticipation.

Just as Alice was about to kiss the place he most needed release, she looked into his eyes, smirked, then with all the effort she could muster, ripped his pants in two, tossing them casually on the floor.

Tarrent simply smirked back, his eyes pure gold by this point.

"Lasses who rip clothin need tah be punished" Tarrent responded, grabbing Alice by the shoulders and flipping her so he was now on top.

He easily discarded them both of all undergarments, leaving them to truly see each other for the first time.

"Yur so beautiful Alice" Tarrent kissed her gently. Even if he wanted nothing more than to be buried inside of her tight, wet heat, he wanted her to feel loved and safe more. If he could do that, than he would be truly satisfied.

Alice could see his eyes change a softer color. She knew that this was more than simply lust, this was what she had missed in her life before now; a man who truly loved her and cherished her and made her feel like a woman, a real woman! Not some piece of arm candy that only spoke when spoken to, but a woman with ideas and words and a woman who could do what she liked with whomever she lik….

Alice's thoughts were disrupted by Tarrent's lips attaching to the skin of her neck, slowing kissing and licking along her jaw line, her neck, her collar bone.

He kissed the valley between her breasts, moving his mouth to engulph one of her hard, puckering nipples. Licking, sucking and nibbling on the little mound, he used his other hand to lavish the same attention to her other nipple.

Alice threaded her fingers into the madman's hair, never knowing she could feel such immense pleasure.

Tarrent moved his mouth to her other breast, giving it the same loving attention as the other one.

Alice felt like she was going to explode. She grabbed Tarrent and smashed her lips onto his, needing any form of release that he could give her.

"Please Tarrent, I need you"

Tarrent didn't quite feel like ending her torture quite yet. He wanted to watch her fall apart.

Without a word, Tarrent simply started kissing alice's neck again, going lower and lower, past her breasts to her beautiful, flat stomach.

Tarrent looked Alice in the eyes, silently asking permission to continue south, his eyes a blazing gold.

Alice had no words, she was far too lost is his eyes to be able to communicate a sentence. She simply nodded.

Tarrent smiled his beautiful, broad smile and continued kissing lower.

He kissed all the way up and down her inner thighs, little mewls and moans escaping Alice's lips every time he got close to her hot, dripping core.

Finally giving in to her desperation, he licked from the top of her center to her slit, savoring her gasp as his tongue swiped over her little bundle of nerves.

He licked her pearl, flicking and sucking on it until she was just on the edge, then pulled away.

Hearing her exasperated groan, he smiled mischievously, plunging a finger within her wet, tight opening, bringing his head down to suck on her bundle of nerves again.

Alice gasped and writhed underneath the madman as he added another finger and picked up speed. His fingers plunged into her, curling ever so slightly when he was deep within her walls.

"Tarrent, I….. I'm so close... I'm gonna"

"Then let go las, eplode on meh fingers" Tarrent huskily whispered, his eyes boring into hers as she finally fell over the edge, tightening around his fingers, her mouth forming a perfect "O". Her back arched and she screamed Tarrent's name.

Coming down from her high, Tarrent licked his fingers, savoring her unique taste.

Alice pulled him in and moaned, tasting herself on his mouth.

"You know" Alice said in a husky voice "one of these days, I'll repay you for that, but right now" Alice kissed along Tarrent's jaw, whispering in his ear "I need you inside of me"

Tarrent needed no more encouragement, he smashed his lips against hers, pulling her into him, holding onto her so she would never leave him again.

He gently placed her onto the array of pillows he had strewn across his bed. He marveled at her beauty, her golden locks splayed around her head like a halo, her cheeks still a beautiful cherry red from her orgasm.

He kissed her lips once, aligning his above sized manhood with her wet entrance.

He looked at her once more, his eyes practically begging for entrance.

Alice gingerly kissed the tip of his nose, whispering the simplest, yet sexiest word Tarrent had ever heard,

"Please…" Alice all but moaned

Tarrent finally slid into her tight, wet heat. He moaned and bit Alice's shoulder trying to contain his urge to cum right there and then, she was so goddamn tight!

Alice kissed Tarrent's head, wiggling her hips, signaling for him to move.

He started at a slow pace, carefully measuring Alice's facial expressions, making sure he wasn't hurting her in any way.

"Are you alright meh luv?" Tarrent panted, painfully keeping up with his slow pace.

"Please Tarrent, just go hard and fast, I promise I won't break" Alice replied with a wink.

With that, Tarrent truly let go, the animal in him finally released.

His hips thrust with no abandon, his head in the crook of Alice's neck.

Alice moaned and writhed as Tarrent's huge, throbbing cock was thrust deeper and deeper within her tight walls.

"God Tarrent, please, oh god, yes, right there!" Alice screamed as Tarrent hit that one beautiful spot over, and over, and over until finally,

"Tarrent, oh god, I'm cuming, god…. TARRENT!"

Alice's back arched as she was overcome with her mind shattering orgasm.

Alice's walls tightened around Tarrent's cock with a vice like grip, the immense pressure finally sending him over the edge, spluttering and moaning Alice's name repeatedly.

The lovers collapsed, breathing heavily. Alice kissed Tarrent's head as Tarrent kissed Alice's shoulder.

They looked into each other's eyes, their gaze saying things that words could not express.

"I love you my beautiful madman."

"And I love you my champion."

The two new found lovers untangled themselves and settled in for sleep, Tarrent winding his arm around Alice's waist protectively.

"Tarrent?" Alice asked, yawning.

"Yes my love?" Tarrent kissed Alice's shoulder.

"Can I stay here forever, right here in your arms?"

"For now and for always Alice, for now and for always."

Alice drifted off to sleep, warm and safe in Tarrent's arms.

Tarrent followed soon after, knowing that his champion had finally returned to him for good.


End file.
